


Great Expectations Tsukiyama Shuu x Pregnant! Reader-HIATUS

by Aite



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ghouls, Implied Cannibalism, Pregnant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aite/pseuds/Aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama was filled with joy when he received the news that he was going to be a father. However, he has noticed something wrong that could put his child and his partner at stake.<br/>--<br/>Pregnant.<br/>It wasn't a shock to you when the doctor gave you his diagnosis. He was only confirming what your missed period had been suggesting. At first, you weren't inclined to believe it, since humans and ghouls were physically incompatible for the most part. However, your unexplained nausea began to suggest otherwise. And looking at the kind smile on the doctor's face only cemented the truth. Somehow, you and Shuu had managed the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Petit Gourmet

You groaned unhappily as the sun filtered in through the window. Its obnoxiously cheerful light landed on you, disturbing your sleep. With a sigh, you sat up and flipped off the covers. An action which disturbed you sleeping partner. He opened one sleepy eye to look at you and a smile broke onto his face.

“Good morning, ma cherie,” he whispered into the pillow. After a few moments, he sat up, realizing the futility of trying to return to sleep. He wiped the sleepiness from his purple eyes then turned his attention fully to you. “How are you feeling this morning?” While his question could have considered a general assessment of your health, you knew there was more weight behind it than that. As of late, you had been waking up to a nauseous feeling in your stomach and more often than not, had to make a beeline for the bathroom. You assured him that you were fine, but since you refused to schedule a doctor's appointment, he was prone to worrying about your health.

“I'm doing well, thank you.” You reached over and ruffled your partner's purple hair. Since it was usually so tidy, you were enjoying the fact that it was sticking up in various directions this morning. You ruffling didn't help any, either.”

Tsukiyama took your hand so that you couldn't cause his hair anymore disarray. He held your hand gently in his, stroking the top of your hand lightly with his own slender digits. “No nausea?” he probed, looking at you with an arched eyebrow. The last time you had lied about your condition, your body had betrayed you and you were sent running to the bathroom. He had hoped you would skip that part and just tell him if you were unwell.

“Not this morning.” You gave him a cheery smile and squeezed his hand. The truth was, you had been feeling better the past few mornings than you had been for awhile.

Shuu looked at you and nodded, as if to confirm that your statement was true. “That's a relief. You probably _did_ just pick up a bug at work, but I still think a trip to the doctor's wouldn't be unwise.”

“If it helps, I will make an appointment today,” you offered. You didn't really need to go, you knew what was wrong with you, but if it would make Shuu feel better, maybe you would finally do it. Plus, hearing the doctor's opinion would finally confirm or deny your suspicions.

“Merci, mon amour.” Tsukiyama cupped your face softly in his hands and brought it closer to him for a good-morning kiss.

\--

Pregnant.

It wasn't a shock to you when the doctor gave you his diagnosis. He was only confirming what your missed period had been suggesting. At first, you weren't inclined to believe it, since humans and ghouls were physically incompatible for the most part. However, your unexplained nausea began to suggest otherwise. And looking at the kind smile on the doctor's face only cemented the truth. Somehow, you and Shuu had managed the impossible.

You left the doctor's after hearing a slew of congratulations and helpful advice about taking care of yourself. You assured the doctor that wouldn't be a problem. You had suspected this diagnosis and had started making a list of supplies you would need. The only major problem was thus: How were you going to tell Tsukiyama? 

On your way home, you decided to give your ghoul a call. He had been the one most concerned, after all. He picked up his phone after only one ring; an action that made you feel guilty for making him worry so long. 

“Salut, (name). How was your appointment?” His question was so forward, that all of the planning you had done to tell him went out the window.

“It went fine, love. As I said, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm just...” you trailed off, not sure if you could really bring yourself to say those words.

“Just?” Tsukiyama echoed your question without missing a beat. He waited eagerly for your response; the tension was palpable even over the phone.

“Actually, I think this is a conversation best saved for face-to-face. I promise that I'm not ill, but this is a little delicate to tell you over the phone. I'll let you know in a few minutes when I get home, OK?” You hung up without giving him a chance to object. You needed a little more time to prepare yourself and to prepare the delivery of your news. Where you were going with it before was obviously not working. What were you going to say? 'I'm fine, I'm just a little bit pregnant'? You sighed loudly, trying to prepare yourself for the conversation that lay ahead.

Tsukiyama was waiting for you when you returned. While he was doing his best to appear natural, his posture was tense. This was an odd look for him, as you had come to know him as a very suave gentleman indeed. “Welcome home, (name). You're going to tell me how the doctor's trip went, oui? ” His purple eyes were focused on you, staring you down so intensely that you knew you couldn't put this conversation off any longer.

You sat on the sofa with him, trying to work up the courage to tell him what you needed to. How would you say it? You couldn't just blurt it out. “Tsukiyama,” you began, taking a breath, “I did go to the doctor's today. I told him about the nausea and he ran a few tests. He was able to figure out the cause of my symptoms.” You glanced over to gauge his reaction, and you were met with a mixture of curiosity and concern. “He confirmed what I've been thinking all along and that is Iampregnant.” You had held your voice steady through the rest of the statement, but those last three words came out in a jumble. You glanced over at Tsukiyama again. 

A mixture of emotions played across Shuu's face. First, there was confusion as he tried to piece together what you were saying. Next, came utter surprise. You had never seen your ghoul looking so flabbergasted. Were the situation less serious, you would have laughed at his expression. “Mon dieu,” he breathed, finally settling on an appropriate statement. “Are you sure, (name?)” His expression returned to being astounded when you confirmed that you were sure. However, the shocked expression slowly faded and became one of joy.

“That's amazing, (name). Tres bien.” He pulled you into a loving embrace.

Hot tears welled up in your eyes as you felt relief wash over you. This conversation had gone so much better than the previous versions you had played out in your head.

Tsukiyama released you eventually. When he did, a look of curiosity had crept onto his face. He regarded your stomach and one of his hands found its way there. While you were not displaying any sign of your pregnancy yet, he still felt the need to touch your stomach. “So, there's a petite gourmet in there, huh?” He asked as he reached under your shirt to feel your soft abdominal flesh, “I can't wait to meet him.”

“Or her,” you chided with a smile.


	2. Picky Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama was most concerned for you. At seven months, you should be the epitome of health and beauty. There was a glow that pregnant women were supposed to have; however, you just looked worn-out. He hoped that your trip to the doctor's today might reveal something—anything

“How does that taste, (name)?”Tsukiyama eyed you as you tasted his latest offering. At four months along, the development of the baby inside you was evident. And so were your cravings. At this moment, you were particularly frustrated because you were yearning for a specific food, but you just couldn't figure out what it was. It was on the tip of your tongue, but the word escaped you. In order to figure out what it was, Tsukiyama had been procuring for you all sorts of dishes. First, he had started with your favorite foods, thinking that it was the best place to begin. 

Not only was that the wrong place to start, but the smell of one of your (formally) favorite foods made you dash to the bathroom with a bout of nausea. Since then, Shuu had bombarded you with various dishes, from gourmet to fried, in hopes of finding the correct food. 

You sighed as you put your spoon back into the bowl of soft, creamy gelato. “I'm sorry, my love, but this isn't it, either.”

Tsukiyama's face went from hopeful to frustrated in a matter of seconds after watching you take a bite. He was beginning to feel frustrated, because even if he had a passion for food, his experience with the preferences of humans was limited. Plus, he had been so sure he had it this time. Many humans loved ice cream, and Italian gelato was the best there was. After taking a deep breath and pulling the smile back on his face, he asked, “well, do you think you can give me a hint as to what is is, ma cherie?” 

You drew swirls in the gelato with your spoon as you thought. If you really concentrated, you thought you could picture the item in your mind. You were sure it was much simpler than gelato, truffles, or the other assortment Shuu had been pushing your way. After some deliberation, you declared, “it's savory. Like meat and potatoes, but I don't think that's it.” You frowned, bothered that you were on the edge of an epiphany but couldn't reach it. 

“Savory,” Shuu repeated, thinking. While it was not much to go on, that was more of a lead than he had so far. “Oui, I think I understand. I shall scour the numerous recipe books I have for savory meat dishes.” He picked up the bowl of gelato and turned away. “I shall just throw this out, then.” 

“Hey wait,” you interjected, grabbing the bowl from his hands, “just because it isn't _the_ item I'm looking for doesn't mean I don't want it.” You took a spoonful and placed it in your mouth. Wasting food was not something you did if you could help it. Since you were the only one in the house who could stomach human food, if it didn't make you want to vomit, you would eat it. Within reason, of course. 

Shuu chuckled and a genuine smile spread across his face. “Ok, ok, I get it. Desole.” He placed a large, warm hand on your abdomen and sighed. “It's great that you have such discerning taste, mon petit bebe,” he rubbed your baby bump as he spoke to it, “but you are causing a great amount of trouble for your mother and I.”

\--

Time passed, and you had given up on finding the perfect dish. Even Tsukiyama was starting to taste the bitterness of defeat—a taste that the Gourmet did not appreciate. He had tried many different dishes, but there wasn't one that would sate you. Sure, you obliged and ate what he prepared for you, but none of the items were what you wanted most. 

Other than that, another problem had arisen. You had a healthy appetite, but you had begun to lose weight. You were also taking your vitamins, but you still had dark circles under your eyes and you looked incredibly pale. At first, you thought it might have been from lack of sleep, as your child had started kicking you in the wee hours of the night, but soon it was evident that that was not the cause. Your condition was most alarming, especially since the doctor was unsure what was wrong with you as well. 

Tsukiyama was most concerned for you. At seven months, you should be the epitome of health and beauty. There was a glow that pregnant women were supposed to have; however, you just looked worn-out. He hoped that your trip to the doctor's today might reveal something—anything.

“Where are we going, Shuu?” You watched the scenery pass by from the passenger seat of your car, not knowing where you were headed. Your regular doctor's office was in the opposite direction of which Shuu was driving. 

“I've been concerned over your condition, ma cherie, so a thought occurred to me. You are human, but you a carrying a half-ghoul child. Perhaps the insight of a ghoul doctor may help.”

You nodded in agreement. If Kaneki was any indication, the child was probably more ghoul than human. It only made sense to a doctor specializing in ghoul care.

\--

When you arrived, you were greeted by a nervous man whose eyes kept darting from you to Tsukiyama, and back again. He had been pleasant and confident enough in front of Tsukiyama, but when he laid eyes on you, a look of extreme confusion crossed his face. “T-to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Tsukiyama-San?” He was addressing your lover, but his eyes were focused on you. 

Tukiyama noticed this and began to explain. “It's exactly what you're thinking—no, she is not a ghoul. But she's having ghoul-related problems.” His hand went from holding yours to your abdomen. While the bulge under your shirt was near impossible to miss, it seemed the doctor had indeed missed it. For when he followed Tsukiyama's hand, his eyes grew wide.

“Oh, I see.” He blinked a few times, allowing his thoughts to catch up to what his eyes had seen. “ ** _Oh. I see._** ” The second statement of 'Oh I see' definitely had a heavier weight to it. And the doctor went from slightly nervous to a little sad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! The next chapter will probably be the last c:  
> Terms:  
> Desole : Sorry  
> Ma cherie: my dear  
> Mon amour: my love  
> Mon petit bebe: My small baby/infant


	3. Hopelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sadness saga continues!  
> \--  
> Instantly, your hands went to your swollen abdomen, cradling it as if to physically protect the child from the bad news you sensed coming. You took a breath, looked sternly at the pair in front of you, and asked, “what's wrong with my baby?” You had tried to be stern, but your voice wavered at the end, betraying your worry.

Before you could remark on it, a wide (and unnatural) smile appeared on the doctor's face. He gestured to you and asked, “won't you come this way? I'll need to examine you to determine what's wrong.” He pointed to a cot for you to sit on.

After acquiring a general assessment of your health, the doctor then decided that he needed to see how the child was developing. Tsukiyama waited in the other room, fidgeting worriedly until he was called in. He leaped up hastily when your voice rang out; 

“Shuu, come see this!”

When Shuu entered the room to join you, he was surprised by what he saw. On the screen next to you was an image of your womb and the child that was growing inside. When you saw that Shuu had entered, a grin lit up your face. 

“It's our child, Shuu.” Tears of joy filled your eyes and threatened to spill over. Shuu, who was staring at the screen still, seemed to be on the verge of tears as well. When he caught you looking at him, he flushed pink and coughed indignantly. He made a show of trying to remove a non-existent irritant from his eye. Once he regained his composure, he turned to you once more.

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“I don't know,” you remarked unhappily, “he or she refuses to let us see.” You gestured to the screen where the child had decided to firmly keep his or her arms and legs crossed. 

“Don't fret, mon amoure, it will be a surprise.” Tsukiyama grinned and kissed your cheek. “A surprise worth waiting for, non?” 

The doctor, who was watching the affectionate family before him, looked a little sad. He waited until all of your excited exclamations were over before saying anything. “Tsukiyama-San?” His voice was timid and shaky.

“Oui?” The Gourmet turned his attention from you to the doctor. 

“Would you mind stepping into the next room? I have something to discuss with you.” He gave you what he thought was a warm smile, but it failed miserably. His smile, which was supposed to reassure you, was wobbly and forced, which only served to worry you. An uneasy feeling settled into your stomach as you watched Tsukiyama and the doctor depart. 

“I shall be back in un moment,” Shuu assured you, and headed out.

Feeling curious and worried, you strained your ears to hear what they were talking about in the next room. What was so bad that it couldn't be said in front of you? For all your concentration, you could only pick out certain words: _'baby', 'malnutrition', your name,_ and finally, _'incompatible'._ None of those words gave you reason to feel reassured, so the unsettled feeling in your stomach grew worse. 

It was a good twenty minutes before Tsukiyama and the doctor reappeared. The doctor 's false smile had finally disappeared, and it was replaced by grim certainty. You glanced over to Shuu, and his expression was unreadable. If you looked closely at his face, you could see the faint tear tracks cascading down his face.

Instantly, your hands went to your swollen abdomen, cradling it as if to physically protect the child from the bad news you sensed coming. You took a breath, looked sternly at the pair in front of you, and asked, “what's wrong with my baby?” You had tried to be stern, but your voice wavered at the end, betraying your worry. 

The doctor regarded Tsukiyama who nodded, and then left. It just you and him now.

Ma cherie, may I sit here?” He gestured to the foot of the bed and waited.

You obliged, moving your feet and waited for Tsukiyama to speak again. After a few agonizing moments that felt like hours, Shuu spoke.

“The doctor thought it would be easier to hear if it came from me, so I...” your always confident and charismatic ghoul faltered, something he never did. Dread settled into your chest. “I have some bad news, my love.”

My love. In plain Japanese, not the pseudo French that Tsukiyama usually spouted. The situation was more serious than you had imagined if Shuu couldn't be bothered to put on airs. You waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to speak again.

“There's... a really distinct possibility that you could lose the baby,” Shuu finally breathed, looking away from you. “Ghouls and humans are not compatible.” 

You had heard this before. “But why?” you whispered. Tears threatened to appear again, for not so happy reasons this time.

“Because as a human, your body cannot support a ghoul child. You cannot give the baby the nutrients he needs to grow... And he takes what he can from you—which is more than your body can handle.” Tsukiyama touched your face, just below the dark circles under your eyes, as if to prove his point. 

The tears that had gathered in your eyes finally started falling, hot and unyielding. What was Shuu saying? It was your fault that your child was going to die? That you were killing each other? You pulled Tsukiyama into a hug, burying your face into his chest and ruining his suit with tear stains. You held him, for what must have been a good hour, letting your frustration and sadness out with breathless sobs. You weren't 100% sure you heard this over the sounds of your own distress, but it sounded like Tsukiyama was sobbing gently into your ear. With your arms wrapped around him, you could feel the man you once thought infallible shaking.

You cried until you couldn't cry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone. This chapter is extremely feelsy. I intended to wrap up the story in this chapter, but I wasn't sure everyone could handle all of the feels (good and bad) that would ensue. So I opted for a shorter, more plot-relevant chapter. Please look forward to the next installment. Thank you, everyone! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other works to do, but this has been rolling around in my head for few months. It will be finished quickly, though. As always, I appreciate any comments, bookmarks, and kudos! <3  
> \--
> 
> NOTE: ON HIATUS AS I ATTEMPT TO ACTUALLY FINISH ONE OF MY WORKS


End file.
